The Phantom Mantle
by UltimateKnight
Summary: Infinite's life is obliterated after his embarrassing defeat from Sonic. Everything takes a turn for the worse when G.U.N. takes him into custody, leaving the jackal to rot in prison. But, he is given a light of hope in the form of the hedgehog who created the monster Infinite had become. While Infinite is trying to adjust to his new life, temptations of the ruby become apparent.
1. Light of Hope

**Chapter 1: Light of Hope**

Everything was dark, and the air felt strangely heavy. There wasn't much around Infinite or as far as he could assume anyway. No windows that could encourage the slightest bit of light. There didn't even seem to be light from underneath a possible door.

 _I could be in the deepest depths of Null Space and wouldn't even know it,_ Infinite thought to himself.

He wondered if somehow, he might have ended up in Hell. He supposed it would be more blissful than living with the burden of the defeat of that blue hedgehog and his insects he called friends.

How disgusting.

It was an embarrassing defeat for Infinite to have been thwarted by the blue one. It just reminded him of… _Him._ So many times, did Infinite recall the black hedgehog who had killed his squad.

He made Infinite feel weak, but I made him stronger.

I would be more surprised if you knew who I was than Infinite. He was apparently a leader of a jackal squad. Some of the most feared assassins on the planet, or so he claimed. They took what they wanted and took down anyone they pleased.

I bet he grew up as a troubled youth. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

Months before he ended up where he sits now, Infinite came across an overlander known as Doctor Eggman. He was a bold man in general, but seemed to catch the eye of Infinite, as did I when we came across him.

Infinite brought his jackal squad to invade the Doctors base in hopes to steal some scrap metal for an easy bounty. But the sudden attack caused Eggman to rush into battle to defend his base. During the confrontation, Infinite attacked Eggman with his blade while the Doctor used me as a quick shield. Striking me opened an illusion of what Infinite desired most: destruction and complete annihilation.

Eggman saw it too, and quickly invited him to join his army and 'new weapon'. He saw something special with this jackal.

I saw potential.

The jackal leader and his squad worked with Eggman for months, taking every order he barked at them left and right. Then the day came when the Doctors base was under attack from an unknown threat.

From what I could gather from hearing the Doctor, the intruder was known as Shadow the hedgehog. The evil man spoke quite ill of this hedgehog if it wasn't Sonic.

Infinite had tasked his squad to go after the intruder, but they were just as useless as this overlander could be at times.

I mean, he couldn't even use my power to it's fullest in the classic days. Instead he let Sonic and his odd gang of friends defeat him.

Infinite was soon asked to run out after his squad to clean up their mess. Apparently, they had lost to the intruder of the base.

I don't know much of what happened that day, but I do know when Infinite came back, he was different. His eyes were lost, and his spirit was almost destroyed. Almost…

I had reached out to the young jackal, whispering in his head to use me as his new source of power. I knew I could give him a new sense of purpose and, most importantly, make him stronger. No longer would his thoughts of being weak rattle him. I would make him a force to be reckon with.

I made him who he was.

From then on out, we became one. We were of one mind and power. We became Infinite. We were Infinite, but it did not last.

A blue hedgehog, I remember, had stood in our way at one point. Threatening to destroy us. He wanted peace and love back in his world.

How pathetic and yet… I underestimated the blue one and now Infinite sits in a jail cell because of our foolishness and cockiness.

"It felt so good to have my foes tremble at my feet." Infinite spoke out loud. "What cowards they were. If only I could have made that dark hedgehog bow to my feet. This ruby would have showed him who really was the weak one."

Infinite balled up his fist and growled hitting the floor with it.

 _What was the name of that jewel? What was it?_ Infinite had asked himself.

 ** _"The Phantom Ruby."_** I spoke to him.

Searing pain suddenly hit us both hard. Infinite rub his head as it throbbed, making his eyes feel like they were going to pop out of his head.

"What is this-

 ** _" **Infinite**_** _. **"**_ I spoke out again.

I knew he heard something echo in his mind, bouncing around in his brain. I could see it on his face.

 ** _" **Infinite...** "_**

 _There it is again._

"Who...?" Infinite asked once more, seeming confused. We both felt the pain start to reside once I stop speaking.

 _What on earth was that…?_ He asked himself.

Lights were suddenly bridging out across the floor where it ended to Infinite's feet.

Infinite rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light, blinking a few times.

Looking around, he could see the lights reflecting off metal bars. His hands and feet were chained to the cold floor.

 _This definitely was not Null Space_.

Two men dressed in uniform walk to the bars and stare the jackal down for a few moments.

"Infinite the Jackal," One of the men spoke, "You have been called by Commander Abraham."

Wait a minute... Abraham? I know that name. Infinite did too.

Tower, he was the commander of G.U.N. I've heard things about him through talks of Infinite's jackal squad. They tended to stay away from this agency as much as they could. Apparently, they had jackals taken through the Commander's orders before.

Infinite showed the men no fear within him, but I knew he was afraid of what they were going to do with him.

I feared they would take away my precious mantle.

The men grabbed Infinite by his arms, dragging him out of his cell. The Jackal let his feet be dragged across the floor. This seemed to irritate the officers and yanked him to his feet.

"Walk," One of the guards demanded, "or you'll get it."

Whatever _it_ was.

Regardless, Infinite listened to their command and walked along with them.

The agents led Infinite down a long narrow hallway. It was bright as hell and the fact that their wall and tiles were all white didn't help in the slightest. It made the hallway look like a hallway to the death. Next thing I know, the next door they open will be a giant gold gate.

Anyway, the agent finally stopped at a door that required DNA scanning. One of the agents placed their hand on the wall's panel. It made their palms glow a bright green as the scanning light went up and down their palms.

Infinite's ears shot up when he heard a click sound from the door, where it automatically opened to the next room in this building.

"Why does he need me?" Infinite asked the agents.

They said nothing and forced Infinite into the next room. This room was large in size. It had tile floor with a red rug that laid in the middle of this office. A large desk and chair sat on the rug, with a window overlooking what looked like a city view behind the desk. The desk had some picture of a blonde girl in a frame. She had bright blue eyes and a smile that was whiter than these silly tiles.

The chair suddenly turned, showing a middle-aged man dressed in uniform. He had grey hair, but fair skin. His eyes were like Infinite's where they were multicolored. He held a stern glare at the jackal as the agents dragged him in.

"You must be Infinite."

"What's it to you?" Infinite spat out.

"You created quite a bit of destruction to the planet."

You could say that.

Abraham leaned forward on the desk, hold his hands together. "A lot of people died and were injured by you and Doctor Eggman. You tortured Sonic and attacked one of my top agents."

Infinite rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I think we are all aware of what I've done."

"Indeed." Abraham stood. "After Sonic and some kid defeated Eggman, one of my agents found you passed out. So, we took you into our custody. Now here we are."

"Fantastic. Now, why don't you just lock me up then?" Infinite glared at the Commander. "I'm sure you'll just love to see me rot in your prisons."

"I would," He said, "but then I remembered something."

"And that is?"

"I once knew someone who nearly destroyed a planet twice. Once for a girl he loved and another time just to find the answers to his… interesting past." Abraham gazed at the picture then back to Infinite. "Even after all that hell he caused, I gave him another chance and even offered him a job to become a G.U.N. agent. Gave him a new meaning to life."

How interesting.

"Anyway," Abraham continued, "He's my best agent now, next to his small team."

"What are you getting on?" Infinite raised an eyebrow.

"I'm offering you one last chance. Join to become a G.U.N. agent and I'll throw out every single charge against you. I'll even forget everything that happened this last few months."

Just as simple as that?

"Just as simple as that?" Infinite had asked, basically reading my mind. "Why the hell are you just giving me a second chance? I benefit nothing for you."

"You have potential and it doesn't need to be tossed anyway."

He does have potential, just not with your agency. What a fool you are to hold him back to his fullest potential.

I do wonder though. It would be a lot simpler to possibly get Infinite back to me if he wasn't locked away like a caged animal. I need my mantle…

I could feel Infinite's rage boiling inside him.

"I-'"

 ** _"Wait, child."_** I stopped Infinite, who shook from my voice once more.

 _"What…?"_ He spoke in his head _.  
_

 ** _"Think about this for a moment before you reject."_**

 _"W-Who are you-'"_

 _" **Never mind that!** " _I nearly screamed in his head, making the jackal wince in pain. I took a deep breath, lowering my voice once more. _" **I will explain later. Just listen. This might be your only chance to escape from prison. Think about it."**_

 _"You want me to work for these people?"_

 ** _"Yes. If you gain enough trust, maybe you can runaway. Far away."_** If I knew this kid well enough, is that he hates taking orders from others. **_"Then, once you are home free… we can search for that Phantom Ruby."_**

 _"The…"_ Infinite touched his chest, hoping to find me there. But obviously I wasn't.

Abraham saw this and said, "We found you not holding the ruby if that's what you are asking, kid."

"Where is it?" Infinite quickly asked. "You took my power… My power!"

 ** _"Our power, child."_**

"It never belonged to you to begin with. That power with to your head. It corrupted you."

How cute of you to say, Commander.

"Where is it?" Infinite asked once more, nearly screaming at this point.

"I don't know. Like I said, we found you without it. It was either destroyed or lost."

Oh, I know where I am, and I'm not destroyed. What a fool.

I make my attention back to the jackal, who seemed to still be freaking out. **_"Relax, child. You will have my power once again."_**

Infinite didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening by the sound of his heart beating. He didn't have much of a choice to listen with me in his mind.

 ** _"Just trust me and you'll have my power in no time."_** I tried to convince him.

"Well, Infinite?" The Commander asked again. "Will you take or leave my offer?"

Infinite thought for a moment. On one hand, he could avoid being in prison, he just had to be under this old man's jurisdiction. On the other, he had me in his mind, but he knew what I promised him is what he wanted. He wanted power and freedom. I think he worried about trusting something he couldn't see. I can't say I blame him. But he lusts for power and fear.

It was what he needed.

Infinite looked back at the commander and nodded his head. "I'll take your damn offer…"

"Wise choice." He spoke as he stood. "Then, allow me to introduce you to your other boss in this agency."

The door behind Infinite suddenly opened and welcomed a black silhouette of a hedgehog figure. You could see his quills were spiked and curved outward from his head. He also looked to have blocky shoes, with the sole and heals reflecting the light letting it bounce off. One could assume they were made of pure metal.

Infinite's heart raced, and he gritted his teeth. We both knew who this was before us. This had to be Infinite's worse nightmare.

"No, not him…"

Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter of my new story!**

 **I thought of originally telling this story in Infinite's perspective and had actually nearly finished the chapter, but then I thought it would be a lot more fun and engaging to write this story in the Phantom Ruby's perspective. SO I rewrote the whole thing XD  
**

 **I took a lot of inspiration from Spider-Man comics with Venom and Brock. I also thought a lot of Gollum from Lord of the rings if the ring actually talked to him.**

 ** **I'd love to see if y'all like the story so far and want me to continue this story idea.****

 **ANYWAY ~ Please review and give me some feedback.**


	2. Punishment, Thy Name is Ruin

**Chapter 2: Punishment, Thy Name is Ruin**

Infinite's mind went into full rage mood. His heart rate raced all across his body, he suddenly had sweat building up, and most importantly, he kept replaying memories. These memories where the dark hedgehog towered above him, looking at my mantle with such disgust.

I look at that hedgehog with the same revulsion.

Infinite had suddenly lunged out towards the hedgehog but was immediately held back by the two officers who stood beside him. He kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs, but it did little to nothing.

The dark hedgehog stood there, watching the jackal as if he was watching a child throwing a temper tantrum. His face showed little to no emotion, more of annoyance than anything.

What was his deal?

"I am Shadow The Hedgehog." He finally spoke to the Jackal, who was still trying to get his claws on him.

"I know exactly who you are!" Infinite spat out, glaring at the hedgehog with such hatred. "You're the one who called me weak! Well… Look at me now. I am not weak, I am-'"

"No longer what you were when you wore that damn mask." Shadow spoke, seeming to keep his composure.

"I am still you're worse nightmare."

"You are now working for me, Jackal, and believe me I hate this idea just as much as you."

"I am not working for you!" He screamed so loud that it could've shook the room.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes you are."_** I spoke to his mind again. ** _  
_**

 _"_ _No I am not!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes you are, child."_**

 _"_ _I am not-'"_

"That's enough." Abraham spoke out, walking around his desk. "Shadow is going to train you to become the best agent you can be."

"Oh, so now I'm going to be punished by the one who ruined my life?" Infinite bared his teeth.

"I think it's just as much as torture for me as it will be for you. I didn't want to take you into this agency, but it's not my choice."

"Chaos, I hate you, hedgehog."

"Enough." The Commander yelled. "I don't care what history you two have with each other. The deal is done. Agent Shadow, show him around and then take him to his new resting area."

"Wait, I'm staying here? In this building?" Infinite's attention went toward the Commander. "You got to be kidding-'"

"We have to keep an eye on you. We can't just let you live among the city. There's still damage control to be done." Abraham gave Shadow some folded clothes and what looked like a badge.

I suppose it was to be Infinite's uniform.

"Come," Shadow simply said as he turned to the door and walked out, not waiting on anyone to follow.

 ** _"_** ** _He's an interesting one."_**

 _"_ _Shut up."_

Infinite followed the hedgehog, who was already halfway down the hall. The jackal made haste and caught up and walked behind Shadow.

He was in no mood to see his face and rather have his back at him. The amount of hatred he had for this hedgehog was so apparent.

Infinite looked around as they walked. They passed many doors and rooms of this building. Some seeming to be offices and others possible training rooms. At one point, they passed a cafeteria.

The jackal sniffed, letting a smell invade his nostrils. His mouth nearly watered at the smell of Sloppy Joe's.

Infinite almost forgot when he last ate anything. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. It must've been a few days considering how long he must have been stuck behind bars.

"That's the cafeteria." Shadow said without even taking a glance. "That's where we eat."

"Obviously."

 ** _"_** ** _Watch it, child."_**

Shadow let out a slight growl but continued his fast pace. Infinite huffed and folded his arms as he walked.

Shadow finally took a glance behind himself but held a lot of sharpness in those red eyes. It could've cut through steel if it wanted to. "You caused a lot of pain for these people."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Shadow stopped and turned his body to face Infinite's, "and you caused so much hell in just a few short amount of time."

Infinite kept his face as stern and hard as Shadow's. These two's personalities clashing and mixing terribly. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Shadow nearly sounded offended. "You ruined so many lives."

"You ruined mine."

"Give me a break." Shadow bared his teeth, making notice of his fangs. "You shouldn't even get a chance at a better life."

"Seems like something you would say." Infinite mocked., but Shadow only stood higher from that comment.

"If it was my choice, I'd let you rot in Hell."

"Well it's not your choice, now is it?"

"Hmph." Shadow sharply turned his body and moved his feet forward. "Come along, Jackal."

 _"_ _You want me to work with this?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, child."_**

 _"_ _You can't be serious."_

 ** _"_** ** _I am. Just try to work well with him."_**

 _"_ _No promises, who-ever-you-are."_

Shadow led Infinite to the other side of the building. This area was filled with a lot of overlanders and some mobians here and there. There were quite a few who were scrambling with paper work and answering phone calls as they rang like a mad house.

I bet this is where they get calls from their missions and assignments.

Walking past the flying papers through a double door led to another empty hallways, but was quickly filled with agents leaving their quarters for, what could be assumed, dinner.

Shadow stopped at a door, where it held a sign reading: F717.

"This is your quarters. This is where you will stay."

"Fantastic…" Infinite mumbled. "And where do you stay."

"That's none of your damn business."

Touché.

Shadow unlocked the door and pushed Infinite in the room, nearly making him fall on his face.

The room didn't have much inside it. I mean, there was a bed, maybe twin sized, a mini fridge, and a single window that overlooked the city streets. Besides that, there were some dust bunnies resting underneath the bed itself.

"Home sweet home I guess…"

"It's more than I would have offered for you." Shadow leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "Tomorrow I will wake you and we will start training from there."

"What about a schedule?"

"That will be provided when I come back in the morning." Shadow said. "Today, the Commander wants you to relax and get yourself ready for training. You'll meet the rest of my team tomorrow."

"Actually," A white bat poked her head in the room, "you'll meet me for a few moments."

The bat girl's fur was white while her skin held a tan tone. She wore makeup, that made her eyes pop from their blue color. She wore a black jump suit with a pink heart breastplate. An odd choice, but at least it matched her boots, which also held a heart plate on the toes of the boots.

She didn't smile at first, but she seemed to fake one for a second. "Hi, I'm Rouge and I'm the leader of Team Dark."

Shadow looked at the bat with an unamused glance, but it only made her laugh. "Alright, Handsome, maybe I'll let you say you are for the time being."

Shadow rolled his eyes and just shook his head. "Whatever."

"Anyway," She walked in the room and shook the jackal's hand, "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to G.U.N."

Infinite didn't say anything, not really sure if his stay so far has been anything but welcoming. Though, he would admit it was nice to see someone at least 'happy' to see him. Even if she wasn't being completely honest.

"I've seen you before." Infinite spoke. "You were fighting along with Sonic in the final showdown."

"That's right." Her smile seemed to fade, but she quickly put it back on her face. "Well, I better go get something to eat. I'm not much of a Sloppy Joe's eater. Shadow, do you want me to get you something?"

"No."

"Simple as that I guess." She mumbled, giving a slight wave to Infinite. "See you at training tomorrow, kid." She turned and walked past the door grabbing Shadow's chest fur, dragging him along with her. "Come on, handsome."

With that, the door finally shut itself and there was some peace in the room. Until the jackal signed and sat on the bed.

"This is already starting to become a nightmare."

 ** _"_** ** _Patience. You will be reunited with your precious jewel."_**

"Speaking of which," Infinite looked at his hands, "Who are you? You never told me what or who you are and why are you in my damn head."

I laughed at the jackal. ** _"My child, I am the one you seek."_**

"What?"

 ** _"_** ** _I am the Phantom Ruby. I've always been with you since you became reborn."_**

Infinite didn't say anything, but seemed to be taking it all in.

 ** _"_** ** _We've had a deep connection ever since we meet."_**

"So… What you're saying is that the phantom ruby, I mean you, are a living being?"

 ** _"_** ** _Not exactly."_** I told him. **_"I am my own being through you and our power. We are one."_**

"We are one?"

 ** _"_** ** _That's right and with my help, we can be reunited once more. We will have our power and be invincible again."_**

"Invincible…" He repeated to himself, looking at his hands as they shook.

 ** _"_** ** _You need that power again and you thrive for revenge on that dark hedgehog, don't you? I can offer assistance if you will let me lead you to power."_**

Infinite's smirk snaked on his face. His eyes darkened as his thoughts raced at the possibilities of returning to his powerful ruby. Especially the idea of not being held back by Doctor Eggman. He had so many things slamming his brain at once. One of them involving the destruction of Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow had taken his squad and destroyed Infinite's life. It was only fair to return the favor.

Right?

Infinite's body was filled with so much darkness that it perfectly clouded his line of vision and morals. "What's the plan?"

 ** _"_** ** _We gain the trust of that hedgehog and his team. Then, when the time is right, we will be given an opportunity to get your power back. And when we do… There will be hell to pay."_**

* * *

 ** _AND there's chapter 2!_**

 ** _I will admit, this was suppose to go up Friday, but I had a pretty busy schedule. So yeah XD._**

 ** _I'll try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Possibly next Friday._**

 ** _ **ANYWAY ~ Please review and give me some feedback.**_**


	3. Training the Weak

**Chapter 3: Training the Weak**

Infinite woke up to a fist banging on his door. The jackal took a few seconds to get up, but once he did the black hedgehog already was one foot in the room.

Again, another 'warm welcome' to start off the day.

"I knocked." Shadow noted, scanning the room as if he was checking for some kind of bomb or who knows what else.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with the damage my mantle and I did do to this world. Nut even still, kind of rude to even assume.

Wouldn't you agree?

"I can tell." Said the jackal. "I guess you're as impatient as that blue hedgehog."

"Hmph." Shadow folded his arms, resting his eyes as he did so.

Infinite rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock over the doorway. It read: 5:40 A.M.

"It's too early for training." Infinite complained.

"Maybe for you, but this is my training hours." Shadow looked back at the clock then to the jackal. "In fact, now we are late."

"Only by a minute." Infinite rolled his eyes. "One minute isn't going to ruin your day."

"That's one minute lost in our days' work. I expect you to be exactly on time every morning on the dime. Do we have an understanding?"

"Apparently we do." Infinite growled, sliding his shoes back on. "What kind of training should I expect from you, ultimate lifeform?"

"Basic routines. I want to test your skills."

"Then why not give me a fair chance using that ruby and giving me my mask back."

Shadow didn't seem the slightest amused at Infinite's suggestion. This guy must be someone who holds a record for the world's longest glare. It must have stayed on his face since yesterday.

"You are not going near that ruby." Shadow said, sharpening his glare. "Besides, you don't need to have that much power anyway."

"Oh, and you can?"

"I am not you, jackal." Shadow turned his back towards Infinite. "Now, come. We have work to do."

"Fine." Infinite rolled his eyes and followed Shadow out of his quarters.

The dark hedgehog didn't exchange any words as he led Infinite down G.U.N.'s halls. He wasn't sure if Shadow was just quiet or anti-social. Either way, he obviously was not in the mood to speak.

Once we past through a few double doors, and back out of the cafeteria, Shadow walked to what looked like a locker room.

Infinite could smell the sweat and body odor that came from this room. Shoes were shattered on all over the floor with towels that hung on the water pipes that hung above their heads. There were shorts and boxers laid on the benches, which Infinite hoped they were at least clean.

Even I will admit, this was a lot less clean than the rest of this building had to offer. The men's bathroom had to be cleaner than this, and that's stretching it.

"This is our locker rooms. We put things here while we train."

"Do I get a locker?" Infinite asked.

"This isn't middle school. No, these lockers are free to use for anyone. Just pick one when you need it and go from there."

"Alright then." Infinite smacked his lips.

"As for our training room," Shadow pushed an worn-out door open, letting the light beam out. "this is where we train."

Infinite let his eyes scan the four corners of the room. In one corner, there was a boxing ring, where two guys were already punching each other out. Another corner held a lot of equipment and weapons, assuming for practice use. And finally, the rest of the room was filled with a floor mat that must've been at least nine feet long. It was definitely impressive-

"Wait a minute. Is that blood on the mat?" Infinite suddenly asked pointing at the direction where the stain stood.

Shadow questioned him for a moment, but then nodded, most likely remembering the cause of the blood. "Yeah, we had a trainee bust his nose while he was fighting Rouge."

"Oh, well, that's comforting."

"Not suppose to be." Rouge came in behind the two, throwing a towel away from her neck. "This mat is more to prevent bones from breaking. A little blood never hurt anyone."

"Except that guy who busted his damn nose."

"You'll be fine." Rouge patted his back.

Infinite took notice of the bat girl's attire. He's always seen her wear a black jump suit, but she was wearing something he'd never thought he see a girl like herself wear. She wore a black crop top that showed off some of her stomach, long pants that were skinny from the top, but waved out at the feet. She also wore white sneakers instead of her signature boots.

Rouge stretched and let her wings out in the open to get a good stretch too. "So, who's going to start off today's training?"

"Well, considering you made someone bleed before, I'll take my chances with the hedgehog." Infinite walked to the mat.

"Grave mistake." Shadow had said, following the jackal. He stood a few distances across where Infinite stood.

"Just don't kill each other." Rouge begged. "This is just analyzing your strengths and weaknesses-'"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Infinite spat out at her, not really caring if this was practice or not. He wanted his revenge beating on this hedgehog and he wanted it now.

 ** _"Child, I know what you're thinking. Don't-'"_**

 _"Just shut up for a minute and let me do this!"_

Fantastic. He was letting his emotions get the best of him. Again.

Fine, I suppose a little lesson wouldn't hurt the jackal to learn.

"Ready?" Shadow fixed his stance, holding one fist in front of him while the other was paralleled behind it. He held his feet apart, bending his knees slightly.

Infinite bent his legs and held his hands to his sides, nearly touching his own knees. He then let out his claws. This was about the only weapon he had to have at least a fair fight against the hedgehog.

"I'm ready." Infinite felt his confidence rise up and let that fuel his energy.

What a damn fool.

Infinite was the first to charge, letting his feet move as swift as he could possibly make them. He moved his fist as quick as his feet, trying to make contact with Shadow's face. But the dark one saw his movements and moved his body back, avoiding his fist.

Infinite grunted in frustration. "Okay, that was luck."

"Sure it was." Shadow simply said.

 ** _"Child, let me help you."_**

 _"No!"_

 ** _"Infinite, his speed allows him to read your slower moves more easily! Just listen-'"_**

Infinite ignored me and charged at the hedgehog again, without even a single thought to what his execution will be. Thus, resulting in another miss.

Shadow didn't even put much, if any, energy into dodging his punches. He seemed to be more sliding his feet from one side of the mat to the other, while Infinite put so much force and energy into his fists.

It hadn't even been a minute and the jackal was already getting tired out. But he kept at it.

Infinite changed his tactics and used his tail to sweep Shadow off his feet to the floor. The jackal gritted his teeth out of pride, but it did little to the hedgehog. As soon as he fell, he pushed himself on his back and forced his feet back on the mat.

That didn't even faze him. Not even a little.

Who even is this guy?

"Come on!" Infinite yelled, frustrated at his own sluggish moves to break not even a single sweat on Shadow.

"My turn." Shadow used his speed and nearly looking like he was teleporting all around the jackal to confuse him. Infinite tried to stay calm and decide where to attack, but he was rash in his choice.

Infinite threw a punch into nothing and, without even knowing it, was punched and flung into the air. Next thing Infinite knew, Shadow teleported above him and used his feet to plummet him down into the mat.

Infinite made a hard landing, but not hard enough to break any bones. But it was enough to make his lip bust.

"I won't… I won't lose to you again!" Infinite tried to get up, but Shadow had him pinned down by his arms. This only made the jackal struggle.

"Give up?"

"Never! I will not lose to you!" Infinite used as much of his strength as he could, pushing himself off the floor and falling backwards on top of Shadow.

But a short victory here.

Not even a second after doing this, Shadow flung him off his back, letting the jackal's face skid across the mat.

Ouch.

"Gah!" Infinite groaned in pain, holding himself up by his elbows.

"I think that's enough for the moment." Shadow finally spoke, wiping any dust from him.

"N-No. I can still fight…"

"I said that's enough. I got enough data to assume some strengths and weaknesses here and there."

"W-Weakness…?"

Oh no.

"W-Weak…" Infinite let those words escape his lips. Letting the heaviness in them drag on. It echoes and rang in his head. Bouncing off the walls in his skull, slamming into his brain and ears.

Flashbacks started to play in his head. Everything. The events of the war against all the mobians, getting beat up by Sonic and his friends, but… most importantly: the flashback of Shadow's confrontation kept replaying itself over, and over, and over again.

"Y-You think I'm weak…" Infinite hissed, letting a snake out of his vocal chords.

"What?" Shadow raised a brow, but he moved closer to the jackal. "Infinite, are you-'"

At an instant, at such speeds even Shadow somehow didn't see, Infinite suddenly was on top of the hedgehog. The jackal had tackled Shadow, holding him down by his knee and foot. Then, Infinite grabbed his neck, choking him.

This caught Shadow completely by surprise.

"You think of me as weak?" Infinite laughed as he squeezed his grip on the hedgehog's neck tighter. "Let me show you just how weak you are!"

* * *

 **Annddd there's Chapter 3.**

 **I gotta say, I keept posting these late XD. Granted I am having a hard time writing a story like this than my usual shipping stories. But I just gotta push through.**

 **I'll try to get Chapter 4 posted on time this time. If not, it'll be posted eventually.  
**

 **I also want to quickly thank the reviews on this so far! Thanks y'all ;)**

 **ANYWAY ~ Please review and give me some feedback.**


End file.
